Free Falling
by xxStarInTheSkyxx
Summary: Following a horrifying accident as a child, Bella Swan has been left not only with a fear of water, but with a fear of boys. With a new family starting at her school, and the youngest member, Edward itching to get to know her, can Bella overcome these fears she possesses? Can she learn to let go of her horrific past and finally move on?
1. Chapter 1

My fear of water began when I was eight. My mother, Renee had me when she was young and she was still as erratic and carefree back then as she is now. We had been taking a vacation on the Greek island of Corfu when the accident happened. I'd been perched at the edge of the pool soaking my legs when a group of teenage boys on their first holiday without their parents arrived. Perhaps I shouldn't have been anywhere near the water anyway. Renee was sunbathing on a lounger near the bar, totally oblivious to the new arrivals. I watched them for a while as they ran around the pool, taking it in turns at cannonballs and diving. Two of them then climbed out at the side I was at. I remember the look they shared before they both bent down and scooped me up, one with my arms, the other my legs. Thinking back now they couldn't have known that I couldn't swim. It was just harmless fun to them.

The world around me seemed to slow down as I was in free-fall, cascading through the air into the pool. As I went beneath the surface, my senses went into overdrive. I remember the way the chlorine stung my eyes and throat. I remember the tiredness in my limbs as they struggled to keep me above the surface. I was floating for a long time before I was retrieved from the water. Luck was on my side that day as my father, Charlie had been returning from his walk when he saw me floating in the pool. That was the last family holiday we went on.

"Bella breakfast is ready!"

My father's voice shouted from downstairs. Renee was beside herself after the accident, but it was something Charlie couldn't forgive. They divorced the same year, and I've been living with him ever since. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed for my bedroom door.

Charlie was already sat at the kitchen table, eating a bacon sandwich. "Honestly I'm going to have to start rationing your bacon intake soon, otherwise you are going to get major health problems," I said teasingly, grabbing a slice of toast. He silently raised his eyebrows at me and picked up the newspaper. I laughed and leant over to kiss the top of his head. "I have to go to school now, I'm meeting Angela early to catch up," I said, picking up my bag and heading for the door.

"You only saw her last week, nothing that amazing could possibly have happened. I'll see you later, Bells," he replied, rolling his eyes and muttering something that sounded like 'girls' under his breath.

"Bye."

As I pulled into the school parking lot beside Angela's car, I couldn't help but notice that we weren't the only cars there.

"It looks like there are some fellow early birds here to join us today. I have to say though, I don't recognise the car," Angela stated as I walked round to her side of the car. I glanced over at the vehicle in question. It was undeniably flashy for a school kid to be driving, especially around this area. "Maybe it's some amazingly good looking guys, one of which will be your future boyfriend."

I turned and rolled my eyes at her. Even though I had told Angela about the accident that happened when I was eight, I hadn't told her how teenage boys caused me high anxiety, verging on almost fear. The thought of being in a relationship with one just seemed too unlikely. I couldn't even bare to be alone with Angela's boyfriend, Eric, and they had been dating for three years.

We began walking slowly towards school, chatting about mindless things. It was mostly Angela doing the talking, as usual. The bell rung to signal the start of period one: English. Now I wasn't what you would call a smart student at school, but English was definitely the subject that stood out in all my report cards. There was just something artistic about it. The way authors could make you feel an array of different emotions had always been admirable to me.

We walked over to our usual table and threw our bags down just as Mr Glass walked through the door. He picked up his pen and began scribbling something on the board, waiting for the final few in the class to arrive. He finally placed down his chalk and turned to face the class.

"Alright. I've decided that many of you have become much too comfortable and complacent with the way things are running. This is why I have decided to shake up the seating arrangements to keep you all on your toes," he commented, leaning over his computer and clicking a file. "If you look at the projection now, you will see the new seating chart. Move yourselves please."

A chorus of groans erupted around the classroom as people looked at the board to find their names. I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken as I glanced sideways at Angela. She was already getting up out of her seat. I whipped my head around to look at the board '_Isabella Swan/ Edward Cullen.' _Edward Cullen. I felt my brow furrow in confusion. I had never heard of anybody called Edward Cullen. I swallowed quickly and looked for Angela's name '_Angela Webber/Alice Cullen'. _She too had gotten a Cullen beside her. Before I could ask, Mr Glass spoke,

"Now you may have noticed that Bella and Angela have two names we are not familiar with as partners. Class I'd like you to make the two Cullen siblings feel welcome in the class, and help them should they need it."

The chair beside me slid across the floor as somebody dropped into it. I was fighting to keep my breathing calm now. I was a nervous person by disposition as it was, but the fact this was a guy I had never met made it so much worse.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen," a voice said, extending a hand to me. I looked down at it before raising my eyes to his face. He was unbelievably good looking. A smile spread across his face in welcome, making him look even more beautiful. Without even thinking, I shook his hand.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So i finally started a new Edward/Bella story! The idea for this story came from a dream involving myself funnily enough haha, but i really wanted to write a story around it as i thought it would be cute. Anyhow, please leave a review and tell me what you thought to the first chapter! Should i continue? Thank you for taking the time to read it! I'm really excited to continue this one, so i hope it's good enough for me to do this! Thanks :) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

We shared a brief handshake before I pulled away, shocked at myself for allowing it. I turned my head to face the front of the class. He stared at me for a few seconds before he too turned to face the front.

"Alright then, now I'm really going to push you out of your comfort zones and into something productive. I want you and your partners to each tell each other five interesting facts about yourself," Mr Glass said, a small smile spreading across his face. I felt my breathing quicken as I stared at him. Was he serious? Surely we had surpassed the age of the awkward ice breaking activities now. I glanced sideways at Edward. The last thing I wanted to do was tell him anything about myself, I didn't even know him.

"So, I guess I'll start?" Edward asked, looking at me for approval. I silently nodded my head, offering him a brief smile. "Okay, well you already know my name, so, I'm eighteen, I just moved here from Michigan with my sister, Alice," he paused, gesturing behind him to Angela's table before continuing, "we have an older brother who stayed in Michigan with his wife, Rosalie. My birthday is the 20th of June, making me a Gemini," he concluded, gesturing to me that it was now my turn. Oh crap.

"Uh, I'm eighteen too, my birthday is the 13th of September, my parents are divorced so I live with my dad, I have no siblings, and I drive an old Chevy," I said quickly, eager to get the attention off of me. A roar of giggles suddenly filtered through the awkward silence. I turned in my chair to see Angela and Alice convulsing in laughter. I slowly returned my gaze to the front of the glass. Well, I'm glad one of us was hitting it off with our partner.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Alice attended a summer camp with Angela a few years back; I guess they are just reminiscing about old times."

I felt my face get hot as I glanced at Edward. I wasn't really the jealous type when it came to friends, but Angela had never mentioned Alice before. Sure she had told me about the summer camp, the secret kiss she had next to the lake with some guy, and the campfires they all sat around. I never attended summer camps with her, I was too scared to be anywhere near the rivers.

The sound of the lunch bell echoed around the school, breaking me out of my reverie. I bent down to pick my bag up, stuffing my copy of '_Wuthering Heights'_ and my notepad into it.

"Hey Bells, you don't mind if Alice sits with us at lunch today do you?" Angela's voice came from beside me. I looked up to find her stood with Alice. It hadn't been noticeable when they were sat, but Alice was small, really small. She had short spikey hair that framed her petite face, her features were almost mythical, like a pixie's.

"Of course, that's fine," I replied, flashing them both a smile as I stood up.

Alice flashed me a radiant smile before turning to address her brother, "you'll be okay, Edward?" We all turned to face him, waiting for his response.

"Alice you worry too much, I'll be fine. See you later," he paused as he reached the classroom door, "bye Bella," he added, turning left and walking away.

In spite of myself I was really starting to like Alice. I thought it was going to be awkward at lunch, what with me not knowing her, but she included me in all of their conversations. I was beginning to feel as though I had known her as long as I had known Ang. I picked up a carrot stick and took a bite, listening to a dispute Alice and Angela were having about some clothing shop.

"Anyway enough of that, I've had an idea. What do you guys think to me hosting a welcome party at my house for me and Edward?" Alice asked, excitement in her voice.

Before I could even process what she had said, Angela was doing an excited squeal of her own. "Oh my God, that is such a good idea, Ali! Nothing interesting ever happens around here, the price of living in a small town I guess."

"Fine it's settled. I'll organise it for this Saturday, invite anybody you'd like of course, it'll be an open house."

* * *

By the time I got home that night, I was exhausted. Keeping up with Alice and Angela whilst they made party preparations was tiring for the best of people, but for me it was just overwhelming. I played my part well though. Neither Alice nor Angela had any idea of my true feelings towards the get together. In truth, I was dreading it. A big group of teenage guys off their faces on alcohol was not what I would refer to as a 'fun time'. Still, I had to show willing I guess. Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella its Angela, I didn't want to say this when we were with Alice because I didn't want to put you on the spot. Are you sure you're okay with the house party situation? I'm sure Alice would understand if you didn't want to go."

I smiled, this was why I loved Angela. She understood me in ways nobody else did. I sighed, mulling over what she had said. I couldn't be the quiet one all my life. Angela was trying to help me out here, and I couldn't let a good deed go unpunished.

"Look, I'd be lying if I said I was as excited as you are, but everybody in the school year seems to be going, so it might be a bit of fun," I replied, hoping she wouldn't hear the slight panic in my voice.

"Bella you're awesome! Right I have to go, Eric is coming round. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye."

Well, it looked like I now had plans for my weekend.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay so i know this chapter was a bit crappy, i felt that as i was writing it! But i'm getting closer to the first big event in the story, so it'd be awesome if you guys could stick around! Thank you for reading this chapter of 'Free Falling', please leave me a review letting me know what you think, what is working, and what isn't :) Also, if i could be a bit cheeky, if any of you fancy reading my other ongoing story 'Lakeview Academy' that woul be A-MAZING too! Thanks again, xoxo**


End file.
